elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
False Accusations
|type = Side quest |creatures = Dremora |dlc = Base }} False Accusations is a quest available in . A Knight of the Flame claims to have been put in the stocks unjustly. The Vestige needs to convince Constable Pascal to release her. Quick walkthrough #Talk to the constable #Find the Messenger #Talk to Constable Pascal #Talk to the ship Captain #Find The Tava's Bounty Ledger #Talk to Constable Pascal #Talk to Sabyssa the Blacksmith #Search the Constable's House ##Defeat the Dremora ##Remove Daedric Symbol #Talk to Sabyssa the Blacksmith #Talk to Dame Dabienne #Complete the quest Walkthrough Dame Dabienne, who can be found in the stocks in the Koeglin Village Town Square, asks the Vestige for help. She is upset; Constable Pascal put her in the stocks, yet she claims she has not committed any crimes. The town was attacked by slavers, and he is accusing her of being involved. However, she is a Knight of the Flame, and was sent to help the village. A messenger was sent prior, supporting her claim, but Pascal claims that he did not receive anything. She will tell the Vestige that he is by the docks and that they should go speak to him. The docks Upon attempting to speak with Pascal, he will try to dismiss the Vestige, saying that he is busy with the aftermath of the slaver's attack. He also makes a statement that people he had trusted were helping them. He explains that he never received a message, and that Dame Dabienne only claims to be a Knight of the Flame as a disguise. The messenger, Messenger Cordier, has apparently been taken captive, and never said anything about a message being sent. Constable Pascal will tell the Vestige that Cordier can be found in the warehouse, if he has not already been killed. Follow the marker to the warehouse to find the missing messenger. Outside are a few guards, who are being held back by the slavers located inside. Once inside, go downstairs; the messenger can be found alone here. He will ask the Vestige to untie him. However, when spoken to, he will tell the Vestige why he came to Koeglin Village. He will explain that he had a message for the constable from Sir Hughes of the Knights of the Flame, but will say that it is information meant for the constable only. If the Vestige threatens him, he will tell them that Dame Dabienne was indeed coming to help them with security, and that he never got the chance to tell Constable Pascal. He promises to inform him at once if he is untied. Afterwards, go back outside and talk to Constable Pascal. The Vestige will need to convince him that Dame Dabienne is not a spy. He will refuse this attempt, saying that he will not release her yet, as he still believes she is part of the threat. He will go on to say that he is also too busy dealing with his ship, which is being overrun by slavers. Captain Currod, the captain of the ship, claims that he is not involved with the slavers' attacks, but Pascal refuses to believe otherwise. He says that he will not be sending any guards to help clear below decks, as he believes that it is a clear trap. ''The Tava's Bounty Offer to talk to the captain and board the ship. Captain Currod, who can be found on the main deck, is upset, as he explains that he has never received this kind of treatment in a friendly port. Currod will point out that his men are being harmed, yet are being refused help by the constable. He explains that, When they docked the night before, the slavers came in longboats and attacked. Many of his men were killed, but they managed to lure the slavers below decks and seal the hatch, locking them in. Unfortunately, the proof needed to prove their innocence, ''The Tava's Bounty Ledger, is locked below deck as well. The Vestige must go below deck and retrieve the ledger, which can be found lying on a table. Afterwards, return it to Constable Pascal and show it to him. Despite this evidence, he will remain unconvinced, and now believes that Sabyssa the Blacksmith is involved. He is upset over his suspicions, as he has known her for years. He will then begin to doubt the Vestige's intentions, and will ask them to leave. The smith The Vestige will then need to go over to Sabyssa's house and speak with her. She will be surprised upon hearing that that Constable Pascal is close to arresting her for not opening the forge. She mentions that she had seen cult members, the Supernal Dreamers, leave his house, and suspects that his sudden distrust is a result of a curse brought upon by them. Constable Pascal's house Investigate Constable Pascal's House to find more evidence. Once entered, go upstairs. The Vestige will be attacked by a Dremora immediately after ascending the stairs. After it has been defeated, check Pascal's bed; underneath the pillow is a Daedric symbol. This will be proof that Daedra are the reason for his nightmares and dreams about others being involved. Once spoken to, Sabyssa will express her sympathy for Pascal, and says that he will likely have to be restrained. She will also say that Dame Dabienne must be released from the stocks. Town square Sabyssa will take the evidence found in the constable's house and notify the town of the situation. The crew of The Tava's Bounty will later be able to come ashore and receive aid. Dame Dabienne will also be set free from the stocks. She is happy to be free, and tells the Vestige that she will need to take over the security in Koeglin Village, as Constable Pascal has been put in the stocks. Reward *Unsullied Gauntlets *73–302 Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stormhaven Side Quests